


Want Clouds Need, Betrayal Leaks At The Seams

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [6]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Female Reader, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Betray your love, betray all you know, for what? This man, he will be punished for his sinful life, one day.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Want Clouds Need, Betrayal Leaks At The Seams

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

James grasped her waist, her lips locked with his, his tongue played with hers, there saliva mixing together, there breaths ragged, she sat on top of him. Her skirt pushed up, exposing her thighs.

The blond man laid under her, his hands moved down to grab her ass. The woman broke the kiss, she panted, "James, thi-this is wrong, you're married" her voice cracked. She was sinning with this man, committing adultery, tears pricked her eyes.

Images of Mary flashed in her head, the beautiful woman didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve the fate bestowed upon her by God, for he had forsaken the beautiful woman to die.

"Its okay, come on (y/n), I need this" his voice was full of desperation, he began to kiss her neck, his cock pressed against his jeans, causing it to become painful. (Y/n) had known James and Mary since they began dating, she had known Mary longer, being coworkers.

Mary became her best friend, (y/n) met James when they got together, she loves Mary with all her heart, perhaps she loved her more than James loved the woman. (Y/n) wanted to make people happy, it felt like a requirement to fulfill her own happiness.

James abused that about her, he loved her for her body, not her personality, the (h/c) woman was beautiful in his eyes, not as beautiful as Mary, but she had an air to her, the sent of the air around her was powerful, it drew him in.

She moaned, James began to rub her throbbing clit through her panties, her breath hitched, "Ja-James!" Her eyes watered more, tears spilled down her cheeks, the tears dripped to her lips, she licked them, tasting the salty tears.

James' fingers moved to her shirt, unbuttoning the plastic buttons. He pulled it down, exposing her body to him, his cock got even harder. He fiddled with the clasp of her bra, unhooking it with a click. He slid the straps down her arms, taking it off, he dropped it at the side of the bed, it landed on the floor, with no audible sound.

He groped her breasts, gentle rubbing and pinching her nipples, she moaned, James wrapped his hand on her head, pulling her down to his lips, kissing her, his tongue danced with hers.

He rolled over gently, so that she was under him, he pulled his jacket and shirt off, he then went back to kissing her. Her smooth lips touched his even smoother ones. His hand went under her skirt, running his finger on her slit, his fingers found her clit rubbing it in a circular motion, causing her to moan.

He used his other hand to pull up her skirt, exposing her hips, he removed his hand from her aching pussy. He gently pushed aside her panties, inserting a finger into her. She moaned loudly, James could feel her tight walls, they squeezed his finger painfully.

He pushed another finger in, pumping them in and out, her lovely sounds played like music to his ears, and making his cock throb harder in his jeans. He pulled his fingers out, and began to unbutton the metal button on his jeans, pulling them down to expose his eager cock.

The woman below him turned her head and closed her eyes, too ashamed to look at James, her heart beated like a thousand bolts of electricity was coursing through her body. She felt James put the tip in, a moan escaping her lips.

James was glad she wasn't looking at him, he too felt the guilt she felt, but he needed this, it wasn't that he wanted it, was it? No, no this was a need, he couldn't live without this, Mary could no longer fill his needs, but (y/n) could, sure he felt bad for using her, but he needed her.

He thrusted all the way inside her, filling her up with his cock, tears spilled the woman's (e/c) eyes, her guilt spilling on her face. James began to thrust into her, his hips banged against hers with painful force. His desperation to relieve his sick need was evident, his pace was sloppy, he cared not for her enjoyment, only his.

Moans and groans escaped his lips, filling the room with echoes. Her eyes screwed shut, she could feel her orgasm nearing, her moans joined James', making the halls of the small motel fill with sound, the other people surely heard them, but most to busy fulfilling there own desire to sin with others.

James felt his orgasm approaching as well, his cock throbbed inside her, her pussy clenched around him, making his need to cum even more evident to him. She could no longer hold it in, her walls clenched around him, causing the man to pause, he halted what he was doing, and his cock twitched inside her, filling her with white, sticky cum.

James pulled out of her quickly, he knew she would take a morning after pill, or something, he knew she never wanted children, she was scared of baring someone's children.

Once he was satisfied with his state of mind, he got up, pulling his jeans back up, and then grabbing his shirt and jacket, slipping the shirt over his head, he put his jacket on as well.

Walking to the door, he slipped his shoes on, "I'll drive you home, if you'd like" he avoided her eyes, to guilty to look back. She sat up, tears streaming down her face, "o-okay" her voice cracked and stuttered.


End file.
